Track 01: Second Chance
by Silmarwen Anarion
Summary: When Yuki makes a wish that he and Shuichi had never met, he quickly finds out that he does indeed need to be careful of what he wishes for. Now he has to go on a journey to get his lover back.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So for all who know me, I'm obsessed with this anime and manga. I figured I could attempt to write a fanfic on my favorite gay couple….but I have no idea how it is going to turn out because I never plan things and I fail. Haha. Anyways bear with me, and enjoy!

* * *

**

Eiri Yuki sighed in frustration as he looked at the time on his laptop. A headache was forming in the back of his head, and it was forming fast. He rubbed his temples and pulled out a cigarette, intent on lighting it to release his tension. He closed his eyes and frowned. Shuichi was supposed to be home by now; the boy was hardly ever late. Yuki ran a hand through his golden blonde locks and sighed in frustration once more.

He pushed his office chair out of the desk, swiveling around simultaneously, and stood up. _I need a drink. This house is too damn quiet. _As he walked out to the kitchen to pour himself some wine, he cracked a small smile. It wasn't too long ago that he wanted the house to be quiet. It was still fresh in his memory how he found Shuichi annoying and childish. Now he couldn't live without him. He rolled his eyes and put out his cigarette, replacing one addiction with another as he sipped his wine. His eyes flitted to the clock on the microwave oven and he sighed yet again. Where was he?

Another hour passed. Yuki's eyes narrowed and he crossed his house swiftly in search of his phone. _I don't care what the hell he's doing. I'm calling him. I'm tired of not seeing him around anymore. _His fingers dialed his lover's number, eyes narrowing in irritation. The phone rang and he waited for Shuichi to pick up when he heard the front door fly open and crash into the wall.

"YUUUUKIIIIIII!"

Yuki turned on his heel, his heart exploding. He walked out to the living room, his face cool and indifferent, but inside, he was a whirl of emotion. _He's home, thank god. Three weeks was too long. But my wall's ruined…again. Thanks a lot. And does he have to say my name like that? Idiot. _

He looked down at the pink-haired boy with hardened golden eyes. "It's about time you got home."

Shuichi stared back into Yuki's eyes and he smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, we got caught up in the studio after we got back. Mr. K wanted to have an emergency meeting about our next tour."

Yuki blinked and his eyes narrowed in confusion. "Another tour? Didn't you just get back from one?"

Shuichi sighed and looked down, clearly torn. "I know," he said in a hushed, defeated voice. His eyes saddened, focused on the floor. He couldn't bring himself to look at Yuki when he had that expression on his face. "It's just…we've been so busy lately because of how popular the band's gotten." He chanced a peek at Yuki, who was looking away from him. His heart sunk. "I—"

"How long?"

Shuichi blinked. "Eh…what?"

Yuki snapped his head back to look at Shuichi, making him recoil slightly. "I said how long will you be gone this time?"

"Oh…" Shuichi sighed again and bit his lip. His hair flopped into his eyes, but he made no indication of brushing it aside. "Well, I…We'll be leaving in a week for two months. It's a world tour."

Yuki felt his heart sink. Two months without Shuichi? He could barely handle three weeks now. "Oh, I see." He walked away from Shuichi, hiding his look of disappointment. He stopped by the doorway of his study to say something, but he stopped himself, not wanting a fight to begin at the moment. Instead, he silently retreated inside and closed the door.

Shuichi felt tears well up in his eyes and he reached out as if to stop Yuki but he dropped it when the door closed. He hugged his arms and bit his lip again, chewing on it. _Damn it all…you're not the only one it's affecting. _He glanced up at the door, his eyebrows slightly contracted in irritation. Eyes flashing with determination, he walked over to the door and knocked on it firmly. "Yuki, answer me!"

Silence.

He pounded on the door again. "Yuki! Yuki, open the door!" He raised his fist once more to pound on the cherry wood barrier but his eyes widened when he felt soft yet firm flesh. He looked up to see a furious Eiri Yuki meeting his gaze.

"I closed the door for a reason. Why the hell are you still bothering me?" He crossed his arms and his jaw clenched, making Shuichi recoil again but this time, he held his ground.

"If you think this is me 'bothering you', then there's a big problem. You're not the only one this is hurting. Did you ever think about my feelings in this?" His blue-green eyes filled with pain as tears welled up in them, but he willed himself not to cry. He wouldn't make himself feel weak this time around.

Yuki laughed once, the sound filled with bitterness. "If this is hurting you so much, then why don't you just stop doing it? Why don't you just stay home and be with me like you originally wanted?"

"Because it's my dream!" Shuichi felt his heart break, finally unable to stop himself from crying. Tears flooded out of his eyes. _Why is he doing this? Why is he acting like this? _"You're seriously asking me to give up my lifelong dream? Yeah, I wanna stay with you, but would you rather me be miserable? I don't just ask you to give up your career for me! That's not fair."

Yuki shook his head. "My career allows me to be here. With you. It doesn't ever interfere and tear me away. Don't give me that." He dropped his arms, looking away from his crying lover. Everything inside him was telling him to give up and hug and comfort Shuichi but he refrained. He wasn't about to back down on this. "Besides, whoever said life was fair anyway?"

He turned back around, facing away from Shuichi. He couldn't bear to look at him anymore. He took a step forward, wanting to retreat into his study when he felt a soft yet firm hand clutch onto his shirt. He looked down, his hair flopping into his eyes.

Shuichi's grip tightened on Yuki's shirt as he looked down at the ground, his tears staining the wood paneling. "Why are you being so selfish? Isn't it enough that I love you? Isn't it enough that I want to be with you? I thought we were past this. You knew this was going to happen. I warned you. I can't just stop going on tours. It's not just me here. I'd be letting down my band members and my fans. I can't do that. We'll make it work, I pr—"

Yuki yanked himself away roughly, his shirt ripping slightly, but he ignored it. "Fine. I see how it is. You want to impress other people so bad? Then go impress them. But don't come crying to me when you miss me. In fact, I—" He hesitated for a brief moment, attempting not to get choked up by this. "Maybe it's best if you and I had just never met." With that, he walked into his office, leaving Shuichi standing there with a horrified yet defeated expression on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Since I forgot to do this in my last chapter, I should probably do it now so I don't get sued or something, haha. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gravitation or any of the characters in any way, shape, or form, and all rights go to the author. **

**

* * *

**

Yuki's eyes fluttered open as sunlight hits his face. He groaned softly and covered his face with his pillow. His head was throbbing painfully and he wanted nothing more than to close all the blinds and go back to sleep. "Ungh…Shuichi…please make the sun go away…"

Silence.

Uncovering his face, he glanced over to the other side of the bed and frowned. _Why is it em—Oh, right. The argument._

Memories of the previous night washed over him like a flood and he groaned again. He was out of line, that much he knew, but he was in no position to take back his words. He sighed softly to himself and slid out of bed to make himself some coffee. "Wait…"

He blinked and paused right before he got to the door. Why was it in a different place? Not to mention, why the hell was it a different color? He reached out to touch it, making sure it wasn't some sort of illusion. He frowned in confusion and his eyes tightened as he turned slowly around the face the rest of his room. His bed was in the middle of the floor with no sort of elevation. His windows were facing the door, curtains wide open and displaying skyscrapers. _What the hell is going on? Why am I in my old room?_

He shook his head, attempting to clear it. _I need a drink. _He walked out and froze as soon as he saw the layout of his old apartment, fully furnished. His body went cold. He dearly hoped for his brother's health and safety that this was some practical joke he was playing on him. _But why would he do this, and how?_

Yuki walked around his old apartment, dumbfounded and irritated. His headache was building again and he rubbed his temples. He would get to the bottom of this, that much was sure. He ran his fingers through his already tousled hair and made his way to the kitchen, his feet padding softly on the wood paneling. Everything was as he remembered it; neat, and arranged in a certain order. Not to mention, spotless. A shiver ran through his body. This was too much déjà vu. He turned on his heel and promptly walked out of the kitchen, making his way over to the TV. Maybe there would be some answers there.

Yuki picked up the gray remote that lay on his black leather couch and flopped down on it, turning the device on at the same time.

"_--up and coming band, Bad Luck is here with us today for an exclusive interview!"_

Up and coming?Yuki's eyes narrowed. No, it couldn't be.

_Maybe it's best if you and I had just never met._

The words resonated in his mind, echoing in an all but ominous way. _Maybe it's best if you and I had just never met._

"No…Shit, no. That wasn't even a real wish. There's no possible way that—is there? No." His eyes tightened again and his right hand flew to his forehead as he ran over the scene in his mind. Stuff like that didn't happen, did it?

_Obviously it does if you're in your old apartment and Bad Luck is just starting out._

He groaned. The voice in the back of his head was not helping in one bit. He ran his hands through his tousled hair and groaned once more.

_All right, look at the facts. You're in your old apartment. Bad Luck is just now making its debut. The first thing you need to do is find out the date and then go from there. Call people to find out what exactly is going on. There's no need to jump to conclusions. Don't panic, don't panic, don't panic…_

But it was too late. Yuki stared at the ground with widened gold eyes, attempting not to hyperventilate. _Maybe it's best if you and I had just never met. _His eyes involuntarily filled with tears and he tugged at his hair, feeling like his entire world was crashing around him. The television was background noise to him now, barely registering the fact that Shuichi was talking about his latest song, Glaring Dream.

Nausea overtook Yuki. He stood up and turned the TV off, unable to listen anymore. Tohma. He needed to call Tohma. Rushing to his home phone, he punched in his best friend's phone number, pacing around nervously.

"Hello?" Tohma's soft yet firm voice rang out through the phone and Yuki sighed with relief, glad for at least some familiarity.

"Tohma, it's me."

"Yuki, to what do I owe this gracious call?"

Yuki stopped pacing around the living room and took in a deep breath. "What's the date today? And what's up with Bad Luck?"

Tohma's soft laughter resonated in his ear. "Always quick to skip over the small talk, aren't we? Today is March 15th, 1996. And Bad Luck is an up and coming band. We've been sponsoring them for a little over a month now. They're pretty good."

Yuki had to cling to the phone in order to not drop it. _1996…I'm in the past, then. Oh god… _"Oh, I see. Uh…thanks. I have to go."

"Yuki, is everything all right?"

He shook his head. No, everything was most certainly not all right. "Uh…yes, everything's all right. I just wanted to call and check on something. I have to go now. Thanks for the information."

_Click. _

He dropped down to the floor, his body thudding softly on the wood. His head was in his hands and he was glancing down at the ground, afraid to look up at the rapidly spinning room. "What did you do, Eiri?"

* * *

**A/N: You know the drill everyone, please review because they make me smile. Be honest though! Don't be afraid to critique my work. It'll actually help me improve, especially since I feel like I dropped the ball with this chapter. Haha. Pushing all negativity aside, however….**

**-hangs up banner-**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GODDESS OF LITERATURE! I hope it's a good one this year. =D**


	3. Chapter 3

Shuichi Shindou skipped into the N-G studios, humming merrily. A light trail of sparkles followed him closely behind and he had a bright, shining smile on his face. "La li hooooooo!" He giggled and twirled around the room before sitting down in his chair. Hiroshi Nakano glanced at him and shook his head slightly before turning his attention back on tuning his guitar.

Shuichi glanced at Hiro expectantly, then at the ground. He glanced at him again and then at the ground. And then again. And again. His cheeks began to puff out in irritation.

"Can I help you?"

Shuichi's face light up and he gasped with joy as Hiro finally acknowledged him. He bounced around in his seat and giggled again. "I had a really good night last night."

"Oh yeah? What did you do?" Hiro looked up from his guitar, unable to stop the small smile that was creeping up onto his face. Shuichi was an idiot, that much was true, but at least he was innocent, and definitely sweet and endearing.

"Guess!" His head had swelled up like a bubble, taking on a semi-transparent base, and his eyes had formed into ocean green hearts, glittering around.

Hiro's smile widened but his eyes narrowed slightly. "I don't know…could you have possibly finished the song finally?"

Blink, blink.

"Was I really the obvious?"

Hiro laughed softly as Shuichi's head quickly returned to normal. _Damn, I wanted to pop it. Oh well. _"No, I just know you. And we also need it so we can record the CD, remember?"

Shuichi laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Right…But no, I still haven't finished that. I meant I had a date last night, silly! And you thought you knew me." He reached over and tweaked Hiro's nose playfully. "I got a girlfriend, see? I took your advice."

Despite his slight annoyance, Hiro smiled. "I'm glad. It's about time you focused on something." With that, he resumed his tuning session, completely ignoring Shuichi as his jaw dropped.

"Hiro, what do you mean by that? Hiro, I don't get it, what are you saying? Hiro, answer me! Hirooo!" Turning chibi, he began weeping and bouncing around the room, crashing around the walls and into various items throughout the room. Hiro sighed and shook his head, smiling softly.

Suguru Fujisaki walked in just then, interrupting Shuchi in mid-bounce. "Hey, guys. Mr. K told me to tell you all that we have an interview in a day that we have to get ready for. They want us to sing Rage Beat live."

Shuichi blinked a few times, taken aback by these news. "Really?" His eyes widened and began to twinkle as he smiled, clearly overjoyed. "Oh my god, Hiro, our first live interview. We get to b—"

"Second."

"Eh—huh?"

Hiro smiled and looked up at his two band members. "This is our second. Our first one was yesterday, remember?"

Suguru shook his head. "No, Shindou-san is right. That interview yesterday was recorded three hours before the actual show. This is the real deal." He smiled at Hiro and Shuichi, who in his excitement, began bouncing around the room yet again. He sat down next to Hiro and began talking to him about composing a melody on the keyboard that would complement the guitar.

Shuichi in the meantime calmed down and walked over to the window, smiling softly. _This is actually happening. My dream to be a famous singer just like Sakuma-san is coming true. I'm so lu—huh?_ His train of thought was interrupted as he noticed a tall, blonde man walking by. He was wearing black slacks and a wine-colored shirt, holding his black jacket over his shoulder. The man adjusted his sunglasses and Shuichi could have sworn that—did he pause for a moment? His eyes contracted in curiosity as the man kept walking, but something about him unnerved the pink-haired boy. Had he imagined that the man purposefully stopped in front of him? _Why though? I haven't done anything wrong, have I? Oh god, maybe I'm in trouble with the government somehow. I didn't turn in my library book in time. Oh god!_

Shuichi felt the color draining from his face but he shook his head. No, wait…he _had _turned it in on time. He laughed nervously to himself, brushing off the awkward moment aside. It couldn't possibly have been anything. Just coincidence. _Oh, well! _He grinned and whirled around to face Hiro and Suguru, who were both in mid-sentence.

"Well," he sang out, skipping over to them merrily. "We should practice! We need it. Hiro, your guitar playing is horrible!"

Hiro looked up at him slowly, his head turning robotically, making the boy go into sketch form. "What about my playing?"

"Uh—hehe—nothing! It's beautiful! Let's go." Shuichi laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head with his left hand. Suguru laughed softly and stood up, pulling Hiro up with him and they went to rehearse.

Eiri Yuki glanced down at the ground as he walked slowly, inhaling another puff of his cigarette then blew it out expertly. His hands clenched in his pockets. _It's for the best. You two weren't supposed to meet anyway. He looks much happier without you._

_~/~/~/~_

Shuichi sipped from his glass of wine as he looked around the after-party for ASK. A few days had passed since he had seen that odd man, but for some reason, he couldn't shake the weird feeling of nostalgia that he felt once he got past his initial freak out. Hiro was off socializing with a girl, making her giggle and swat his shoulder gently in a playful manner. Shuichi had to smile. _Maybe this time, she'll be the one for him. It's about time Hiro-kun got a girlfriend too._

He felt a gentle yet firm hand on suddenly place itself on his shoulder and he jumped, spilling some of the wine on the floor. "Ack—Don't do that, look what you made me do—Tohma-san?" He stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw who had touched him and bowed to him quickly. Tohma laughed, his blue eyes glittering in the somewhat dim light of the room. He raised his voice slightly so he could be heard over the dull hum of the room.

"No need to apologize, Shindou-kun. Congratulations on your interview. You made N-G Productions proud."

Shuichi's eyes sparkled as pride filled every corner of his insides. "Oh, wow, it really was nothing, I couldn't have done it alone, but thank you."

Tohma bowed his head out of respect and took a sip of his wine. "Oh, I'd like you to meet my wife, Mika Seguchi, and her brother Eiri Yuki." He presented them both to him and Shuichi froze. It was the man—the man he had seen the other day. _But what is he doing_ here_ of all places? Oh wait, he just said it's his brother-in-law. Right. _

He smiled and bowed respectfully then glanced up. "It's nice to mee—uh…" He blinked a few times. The blonde man—Yuki—was looking at him as if he was the sheer plague. "Uh…Hello, nice to meet you, I'm—"

Yuki scoffed and looked away in disgust, leaving Shuichi standing there, dumbfounded.

Tohma smiled kindly at Shuichi. "I'm sorry…Eiri-kun, please do try to be civil. After all, you are at one of my parties." He nudged Mika's side and she nodded slyly, quietly retreating away. "Well, I must attend to the rest of my guests. I trust you'll be all right on your own?" Without waiting for a response, he slipped away, leaving a dumbfounded Shuichi and a disgruntled Yuki facing each other.

_Damn it. Why is he here? So much for avoiding him. _Yuki scowled to himself, digging the toe of his shoe onto the floor in irritation. Every fiber of his being was screaming to escape outside and light a cigarette, but he refrained, knowing the boy would either follow him, or burst into tears. Either way, it wasn't going to be pretty. He stayed put, purposefully looking away from Shuichi, attempting to push down the butterflies he received from just being around him.

Shuichi on the other hand was eyeing the man carefully. Something about him raised up his curiosity unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. He cocked his head to the side, blinking in confusion. "Um…Did I do something to off—"

"Shut up."

"W-what?"

Yuki turned his gaze on him, making him recoil inwardly.

"I said 'shut up'. I'm not in the mood for some whiny temperamental artist talking to me. Save your breath and leave me alone." He rolled his eyes and walked off, leaving Shuichi there, once again dumbfounded. He glanced down at the ground as he walked, trying to shake off the look of hurt his lover—well…former lover had on his face. It wasn't something he really wanted to see again, but if it was for the best of both of them, he would. _It's for the best. It is._

Shuichi felt tears brim in his eyes, but he forced them down. Temperamental artist? What the hell? What did he know about him? Anger flared up inside him and his eyes flashed dangerously. His hands balled into fists and he looked down at the ground, glaring at it. _Go fuck yourself, you don't know anything about me and I'll prove it to you.

* * *

_

**A/N: Sooo yes, here is the third chapter! I hope you all liked it. I certainly had fun writing it. Thank you all for the reviews, they mean a lot! Tell me what you think. :3**


	4. Chapter 4

"Right there. I want that one."

"Which one?"

"That little puppy dog holding the big heart!"

Yuki nodded and pulled out his wallet to buy the figurine for his date, sighing inwardly. It had been three weeks since he had last seen Shuichi. It was progress, yes, but it still killed him inside knowing that there was no one next to him when he awoke. Well…none that he truly wanted to be there. He had been going on dates with a few of his fans and had even bedded some of them, but nothing brought him satisfaction. Not like him.

_Stop it. Get a hold of yourself. _

"Yuki, is everything all right?"

He glanced over to look at his date, Sayuri, a petite, red-headed woman with green eyes. He nodded tersely, forcing himself to smile a little for her. She smiled sweetly in return and giggled. "Ok, just making sure. Thanks for getting me the figurine."

He nodded yet again, taking the bag it was placed in. "Of course. It's my pleasure." He held out his arm for her to take out of courtesy, which she quickly took without a second thought. As they walked, she began talking about her day, which Yuki only half-listened to, inserting in an "Uh-huh" or an "Oh, I see" when was necessary. He was observing the plaza they were walking through, watching the people strolling around on their Sunday afternoon. A group of teenagers were laughing and chasing each other through the park, flinging water at each other.

He sighed softly again. All he could see was— _Shit. _He tried not to tense up, to no avail.

"Yuki, wha—"

"We should get some food." Yuki began leading Sayuri towards the food stands and away from a certain pink-haired boy and his date, but she wouldn't budge.

"I'm not hungry…What's going on?"

"Nothing," he said, still attempting to lead her away. Sweat drops were building up on the back of his head. _Damn it, he's looking over here. Shit. Shit—He's walking over here, fuck! I have to get out of here—ohh it's too late. _He took a deep breath and fixed his face into cool indifference as the boy skipped over to them and all but collided into Sayuri. He managed to wrench his arm away before getting pulled into the rolling dust cloud. He watched as Sayuri and Shuichi wrestled around on the ground, giggling like idiots. His left eyebrow twitched. _Oh god…what have I gotten myself into?_

"How are you? I haven't seen you since high school!" Shuichi giggled with mirth as he helped Sayuri, throwing Yuki a quick glance. His sea green eyes glittered in the sun and he smiled, making Yuki feel weak inside. He looked away haughtily.

Sayuri dusted herself off. "I know! I've been all right. I got a job working as a librarian and I'm going to school as well. Congratulations, by the way, I heard you're finally making it big. I'm surprised no one's tried to ransack you yet."

Shuichi's eyes deadpanned. "No, they have…ehehe… anyways! What are you doing here?" _As if that's not obvious enough. _He snuck a quick glance at Yuki again and his eyes narrowed slightly. _Remind me to get an apology from him later. _

"Oh, I'm here on a date. Yuki, meet Shuichi. Shuichi, meet Yuki."

"We've met before." Yuki turned his gaze back on the two of them, his voice gruff and annoyed. "Well, if you're going to get acquainted, I will leave you to that. Sayuri, I'll see you around." He turned away, pulling out a cigarette and a lighter as he began walking away.

"No, no, that's OK. I need to get back to my date too. Sorry for interrupting. Wouldn't want to cause drama, would I?"

Shuichi's confrontational tone brought a bitter smile to Yuki's lips. "No, but unfortunately, drama follows you around, just like your little sparkles."

Sayuri watched the two of them banter as if she was following a tennis match. Shuichi tensed up and looked down at the ground, an anger mark forming on the back of his head. "At least I have something that follows me around!" He reached over and shoved Yuki…hard. Satisfaction surged through him as he saw the blonde man stagger backwards a few feet, blinking in pure shock. Recovering quickly, Yuki glared at him.

"Overdramatized prima donna."

"Huge, insensitive jerk!"

Sayuri could all but see the lightning flashing between both of them. Sweat drops began forming on the back of her head and she laughed nervously. "Uh…guys?" However, her words were completely ignored. Shuichi made a noise, torn between a scoff and a groan and threw his hands up in the air. "That's it, I'm leaving!" He stormed off, grumbling lightly. His date, Reina, blinked as she watched him leave, stammering. Quickly, she gathered her things and ran off after him, calling his name.

Yuki's eyebrow twitched and he made a _"tch" _sound in the back of his throat. Without a word, he walked off as well, leaving Sayuri behind. His blonde hair whipped around in the wind as he moved through the crowds. He wouldn't deal with this. He wouldn't deal with the pain of seeing his lover every time he walked outside and not be able to hold him again. He knew he was being an ass, but he couldn't help himself. _I just need to get the hell out of Japan for a while. _

Sayuri in the meantime watched Yuki leave, unable to say anything. She sighed softly to herself and made her way over to the side of the street, hailing a cab to go home. She would give him his space and then would call him. Not that it really mattered to her. Yes, she was happy to have gone on a date with one of the hottest men in Japan, but it wasn't the end of the world if it didn't work out. She stayed silent the rest of the car ride, gazing out at the scenery as she rode in the cab, unable to say or do anything further in comforting herself.

~/~/~/~

"Tohma, do me a favor. I need to get out of Japan for a while and I need you to watch my house for me."

Yuki flitted around his room, pulling out clothes from his dresser with one hand and stuffing them into suitcases. He had already found a summer home in the Hamptons and had everything set to leave the next morning at dawn. Tohma sighed softly. "Is this going to be a vacation or are you permanently going to be leaving us?"

Yuki rolled his eyes. "If it was me leaving permanently, I wouldn't ask you to watch my stuff."

"Yes, but to you, a vacation could ultimately mean that. What happened this time?"

Yuki stopped in front of his closet, glaring down at the ground. "Your band prodigy star. Shindou. I don't want to see his face anymore. That's all it comes down to." Walking into his drive-in closet, he began pulling out suits and dress clothes that he wore often, taking them over to his suitcase and stuffing them in as well. If they got wrinkled, he simply could take them to a steam cleaner.

Tohma sighed again. "Wow, I know he's annoying, but I don't think it's any cause to leave an entire country."

Yuki shook his head. "It's not that. It's…complicated."

"Well, you know I'm here to listen, and so is Mika. That's another thing. What about your family? What about Ayaka?"

_Damn it…I totally forgot about that. She's still my fiancé… _A soft, frustrated sigh escaped his lips and he raked his fingers through his already tousled hair. "They'll live. It's not like they're going to keel over and dismantle once I step off the country."

Tohma paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts. He sighed softly and shook his head. He knew that when he got like this, he wouldn't be able to talk him out of it. "All right, Eiri, you win. I'll watch your stuff. Call me when you get to your destination so I know you're all right, OK?"

"Fine."

Tohma hung up, leaving Yuki to brood over the conversation. Everyone would be fine. No one needed him here. Making this his resolve, he continued packing and forced out all negative thoughts, trying to ignore a certain pink-haired boy that was constantly circulating through his mind.

* * *

**A/N: So, so sorry that it took so long for me to post this. I've been crazy busy with a new schedule that I'm still trying to figure out. Anyways, thank you all for the awesome reviews though and I promise I'll crank out a new chapter as soon as I've got things figured out. **


End file.
